Confiance!
by Missjennifer54
Summary: Juvia a un terrible secret; elle doit mourir! Qui pourrait bien empêcher cela de se produire, ou plutôt, Quelle guilde? Fairy Tail, bien sûr! NaLu Gruvia GaLe Jerza et sûrement plus!
1. Et la mission commença!

**Au cas où,cette histoire se passe après les évènements de l'île Tenroujima.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur ce site et ça me fait un peu bizarre. N'espérez pas trop de moi des chapitres réguliers;Je dois tout le temps réviser mes leçons et étudier.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas(ce qui est très regrettable)et,si c'était le cas,Fairy Tail se serait déjà transformé en shojo depuis longtemps! P.S: Suite à une erreur de manipulation de ma part, la mise en page de ce chapitre est devenu bizarre...Désolée! **

* * *

Cela s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

Lucy Heartfilia,Juvia Loxar,Wendy Marvel et Levy McGarden faisaient chacune leur propre rêve.

Puis,elles se virent,soudainement, assises à côté de chacune.

Mais avant d'avoir le temps d'être surprise,une voix grave et féroce leur parla et des lettres apparurent devant elles.

_"Je suppose que la fin est bientôt proche..."_

-L-La fin? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire!?,demanda la voix stridente de Lucy Heartfilia.

_''Vous verrez,vous verrez...''_,se contenta-t'il de répondre,amusé.

-Mais,qu'est-ce qui se passe?,demanda Wendy,craintive, en joignant ses deux mains ensemble. -Juvia pense que c'est seulement un rêve!,s'écria-t-elle en pinçant les deux joues de Lucy fortement.

...

-Mais ça fait mal!,s'écria cette dernière en mettant ces mains sur

joues blessées.

-Comment...est-ce possible?,sursauta la mage de l'eau.

-"...Tropia disparaitra bientôt...",traduisit Levy. Cette dernière eut son regard qui devint vide quelques instants avant de redevenir normal.

-Hein?,souffla Levy,un peu perdue.

-Tropia!?,s'écrièrent les autres.

Tropia était un assez grand village qui était au bord de la mer et assez célèbre pour les marchandises qu'il y vendait.

Il était aussi proche d'une grande forêt.

C'était aussi le village où Juvia Lockster était née.

-Mais pourquoi!?

_"Ma raison...Je déteste tous ces gens qui sourient bêtement et qui croient tellement en l'avenir. Je vais effacer tous leurs espoirs...et eux en même temps!"_

-Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser faire!,s'écrièrent les filles en se levant et en se préparant à attaquer contre l'obscurité.

-Hurlement du dragon céleste!,entonna Wendy en prenant une bouffée d'air et lança son ouragan.

-Water Slicer!

-Solid Script:Fire!

-Fleuve d'Étoile!,s'écria Lucy en lançant son fouet.

Leur attaque vint toucher un endroit qui se fissura et se brisa...

Tout-à-coup...

-Kyaa!,cria un Natsu Dragneel surpris par un fouet qui s'était abattu à quelques centimètres de lui. Lu-Lucy? -Mhm,fit-elle avant de voir que le chasseur de dragon était sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce tu fiches dans mon lit?,s'écria-t'elle en le poussant d'un coup hors du lit. -Mais,c'est toi qui m'attaque comme ça,se plaignit-il en se frottant la tête.

-Lushy devient folle!,déclara Happy en ayant un air très sérieux.

Sa remarque fut,tout de suite,prise par un pied qui s'écrasa contre son visage.

-Et,Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par atta...Ah!,sursauta Lucy en voyant son fouet tenu fermement avec sa main droite.

Elle constata,d'ailleurs,que son lit allait bientôt la lâcher.

-Tu as fait un mauvais rêve?,l'interrogea son compagnon.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Et qui était-ce? On aurait qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment..._

Elle pensa cette dernière phrase en frissonnant et en s'entourant de ses bras.

-Tu vas bien Lucy?,commença à s'inquiéter Natsu en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. -S'il te plait,reste...encore un peu...,demanda-t'elle en rougissant légèrement.

Natsu fut surpris quelques instants mais accepta.

-~Ils s'aiment...~,entonna Happy mesquinement avant de se faire envoyer,par Lucy,hors de l'appartement.

_**Le lendemain...**_

Quand Natsu et Lucy se rendirent à la guilde,les fous rires des autres attira leur attention...

-Gihihihi!,ria Gajeel Redfox en tapotant la tête de Levy McGarden. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça venant de toi,p'tite!

-C...C'était juste un accident,tenta-t'elle de se justifier,embarrassée.

-Ouais ouais,c'est ça!,riposta-t-il en essayant,en vain, de retenir son fou rire. .

-Levy n'aurait jamais pu faire ça!, interjetèrent Jet et Droy. C'est juste toi qui a une mauvaise influence sur elle!

-Eh!,s'exclama la concernée en rougissant légèrement.

-Alors,comme ça,j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi...,commença Gajeel en la regardant avec un sourire narquois.

-P...Pas du tout!

Juvia se morfondait dans un coin,ne prêtant même pas attention à Gray Fulbuster qu'elle avait passer sans lui adresser un mot et Wendy Marvel se faisait passer un serment par Carla.

...

**_Un peu plus tard,au mini-bar..._**

-Tu as mis en feu ton appartement!,s'exclama Lucy en regardant son amie qui s'était affalée contre la table.

-Je suis désolée pour toi,déclara Mirajane en souriant avec peine en pensant à tous les livres qui avaient disparus avant de demander,curieuse. Mais,comment as-tu réussi à faire ça?

-A cause de ce maudit rêve!,pesta-t'elle.

-Hein?

_"Ce n'est pas arrivé seulement à moi!?",_s'étonna intérieurement la mage céleste.

-Les rêves sont parfois très réalistes,Mira-san!,essaya de justifier Lucy.

-Ça peut être vrai...mais ce qui est le plus étrange,c'est que,y compris l'incident de Levy,3 trois incidents sont survenus à Fairy Hills la nuit dernière.

Lucy pensa,tout de suite,à Juvia et Wendy.

-...elles ont réussi toutes trois à détruire leur appartement(et plus!) en même temps! Ce qui est vraiment étonnant!

"_Heureusement que je n'ai invoqué aucun esprit...",_pensa Lucy en affichant un air blasé.

-Lucy-san! Levy-san!,les appela Wendy affolée. Venez avec moi immédiatement!

-Hein?

Tout en disant cela,elle s'empara de leur bras et fila à toutes vitesses.

-Eh bien,eh bien,on dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici,sourit Mirajane en mettant sa main vers sa joue.

Juvia ne boudait pas vraiment à cause de son appartement mais à cause de mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient en tête.

_"Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre..."_

_"Tu vas disparaître comme ça..."_

_"Si tu as cru pouvoir t'échapper de mon emprise si facilement,tu te trompes..."_

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Gray crut voir,pendant quelques millièmes de secondes,une expression terrifiée sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-G...Gray-sama,balbutia Juvia rougissante avant de constater quelque chose. Vos vêtements...

-Oh merde...!,jura-t'il en partant à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre.

Juvia soupira.

_"Juvia ne pourra plus leur cacher la vérité pendant bien longtemps..." _

-Juvia-san!,s'écria la voix paniquée de Wendy.

-Q...Qu'est-ce qui se passe?,demanda la mage de l'eau,surprise. -Il faut faire quelque chose!,s'exclama la chasseuse de dragons.

-P...pour Tropia?,s'interloqua Lucy qui reprenait son souffle.

-Je pensais à ça aussi...,fit Levy. J'ai commencé à regarder s'il y avait des informations concernant Tropia et ses légendes,mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment...

-On doit se rendre sur place!,déclara Wendy,déterminée.

Levy et Lucy acceptèrent sans hésitation,Juvia eut l'air un peu réticente,mais elle accepta tout de même.

_**Et le jour d'après...**_

A Fairy tail,tout avait l'air d'une journée typique.

"Typique" par le fait que Natsu,Gray et Gajeel se battaient,Juvia qui était toujours là pour supporter/idoliser Gray,était mystérieusement pas là ,Happy et Panther Lily étaient sur une table.

-Dis Lily,tu n'aurais pas vu Carla par hasard?

-Non,pourquoi?

-Eh bien...,fit Happy avant de sortir de nulle part,un poisson avec un noeud. Je voulais lui offrir ce cadeau!

"_Je ne voudrais jamais recevoir ce genre de cadeaux!",_pensa Patherlily en transpirant légèrement et en mangeant son kiwi.

Reedus faisait le portrait d'Evergreen,ou du moins,il essayait.

-Tu pourrais peut-être me faire avec le profil un peu plus vers la gauche...,dit-elle en mettant son coude vers sa tête et en s'exhibant un peu. Non,peut-être sur la droite...Oh,mais après...

-Droite ou gauche,alors!?,s'énerva Reedus.

-Le meilleur profil pour la reine des fées!,ricana-t-elle mettant sa main vers sa bouche.

"J'abandonne!",pensa le peintre en s'affalant au sol.

Un peu plus loin,Elfman réprimandait,de nouveau,le duo de la Shadow gear.

-Vous êtes des hommes,n'est-ce pas!?,s'énerva-t-il. Vous n'allez pas pleurer parce que un de vos hommes vous _quitte!_ -

-Levy-chan n'est pas un homme!,répliqua Jet,énervé avec le hochement de tête de Droy qui mangeait une cuisse de poulet.

-Ce n'est pas ça être un vrai homme!,hurla Elfman.

Mirajane était au comptoir,écoutant les dernières rumeurs et Cana buvait un peu trop de bière.

"Je me demande si elles vont bien s'en sortir...",pensa Cana en regardant sa carte "Call Lucy".

Le match des garçons se finit par un ex-aequo. Un ex-aequo car Erza vint les mettre K.O...

-Vous êtes censé être des camarades,n'est-ce pas!?,entonna-t'elle en croisant ses bras. Vous devriez tous être unis!

-Ce n'est pas ma faute,si l'allumette me cherche des noises!,s'écria Gray en se relevant. -Qu'est-ce que tu dis,l'esquimau!?,s'énerva Natsu.

-Salamander,finissons-en une fois pour toute!,s'exclama Gajeel en se préparant à attaquer.

-Vous vous battez!?,entonna-t'elle fortement ce qui fit devenir les garçons de super bons amis.

-Pendant que j'y suis,où sont passées Lucy et Wendy?,demanda-t'elle à Mirajane.

-Oh,elles sont parties en mission avec Juvia-chan et Levy-chan,répondit-elle en souriant.

-Hein?,s'étonna Titania. Quel genre de mission?

-Une mission où Levy-chan nous a laissé derrière!,pleurnicha Droy en mangeant des cuisses de poulet.

-D-Doucement,tenta de le calmer Jet.

-Meuhhh...

-Et pour la mission,rien n'a été rajouté au registre,c'est bizarre,déclara Mirajane en mettant un doigt sur son menton.A part le fait que c'était à propos d'une créature dans un village.

_Dans le compartiment d'un train..._

-Atchoum,éternua Wendy.

-Tu as attrapé froid?,s'inquiéta Levy.

-Non,non c'était juste comme ça,répondit-elle en gesticulant ses mains devant-elle.

Les filles faisaient route vers Tropia.

Lucy portait un mini-short blanc et un débardeur saumon,avec les bords un peu plus saumon,qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

Elle portait des bottes seyantes et elle avait ses cheveux détachés.

Levy portait sa tenue habituelle orange mais elle avait troqué son sert-tête contre un autre.

Wendy portait une sorte de robe rouge et une petite veste en jeans par-dessus. Elle avait ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur le côté.

Juvia portait aussi sa tenue habituelle,ses cheveux n'étaient plus dans des boucles interminables mais ils étaient frisés,longs.

Tout-à-coup,un des bagages de Wendy tomba sur la tête de notre très chère constellationniste.

Elle fut surprise quelques instants mais rien de plus car Wendy n'avait pas mis trop de choses dans son sac.

Quand elle voulut prendre le sac au sol,il se mit à gigoter tout seul.

Ce qui eut l'effet de faire sursauter les filles d'effroi.

-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans!?,bégaya Lucy,effrayée, en pointant du doigt le sac et tournant sa tête vers la mage céleste.

-Je-Je n'en sais rien!,répondit la chasseuse de dragons céleste,paniquée. -Ça doit sûrement être un monstre!,s'exclama Juvia.

-DÉSOLÉE D'ÊTRE UN MONSTRE ALORS!,cria une voix furibonde dans le sac.

-Cette voix...,commença Wendy.

Le "soi-disant" monstre sortit du sac et il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de...

-Carla!?,s'exclamèrent les jeunes filles.

C'était bien l'Exceed qui venait de sortir du sac. Elle semblait un peu fâchée et elle croisait ses bras.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici,Carla?,s'enquit Wendy.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi!?,s'exclama-t-elle. C'est qui voulait partir sans me prévenir!?

-Je suis vraiment désolée!,dit-elle en joignant ses deux mains et en baissant légèrement la tête. Mais je me suis dite que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de révéler notre mission à quelqu'un!

Carla la regarda,quelques instants,puis soupira.

-Bon,on y peut rien! Mais prévient-moi à l'avenir! Je ne peux pas être une bonne partenaire si je n'arrive pas à te protéger!,déclara l'Exceed.

-Carla...,sourit Wendy.

Carla,en arrière-pensée,se remémorait de la vision qu'elle avait vu.

La marque de Fairy tail de quelqu'un d'inconscient qui disparaissait,les pleurs des filles et un monstre qui détruisait un fort?

_"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire!?",_s'interrogea-t-elle.

)(

Dans un lieu sombre inconnu,3 personnes apparurent de nulle part et s'agenouillèrent face à leur chef.

_"Il est temps de finaliser les choses...",_entonna la créature _."...Cependant,j'ai changé quelques-un de mes plans..."_

-Oui,Esclipse-sama,répondirent ses serviteurs.

_"Jilford,Jorus,Diane...Le temps est finalement venu..."_

Jilford était un homme d'une vingtaine,il avait de longs cheveux argentés et des yeux blancs. Il portait une tunique grise et sa peau était pale.

Jorus,un homme d'une trentaine d'années,cheveux bleus foncés courts avec des yeux bleus ciels. Il portait aussi une longue tunique,mais bleue.

Diane était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années,avec des cheveux frisés longs noirs et des yeux gris. Elle portait une tunique rouges qui lui arrivait aux cuisses,plus des mi-bas noirs.

)(

Les filles arrivèrent à destination après 3 heures de voyage.

Elles s'extasièrent devant la vue qui s'offrit à elles,une fois sorti de la gare.

-Tropia est vraiment grand!,entonna Levy.

-C..C'est vraiment Tropia!,bafouillèrent Lucy et Wendy en contemplant l'entrée.

-Oui...,dit Juvia en tremblant légèrement et en serrant ses poings.

_"C'est le même fort!",_s'écria intérieurement Carla,choquée.

L'entrée au village de Tropia était une grande muraille avec un pont-levis. Et aux alentours,la forêt vaste.

Du point de vue de Lucy et Wendy,cela ressemblait plus à l'entrée d'un gigantesque château fort.

Quand elles se rendirent au pont-levis,un homme de forte corpulence,sûrement le garde,les arrêta.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire à Tropia?,leur demanda-t'il d'une voix rauque.

-Eum,commença Levy. Nous sommes ici pour détruire un monstre..

-Vous voulez dire Eclipse!?,s'exclama-t'il,un peu choqué. Je vous conseillerais fortement d'abandonner!

-"Eclipse"?,répéta Wendy incertaine.

-Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler?,s'étonna-t'il. C'est la"chose" la plus crainte de ce village car cette bête,sans aucune pitié...Je sais seulement qu'elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie pendant sept ans. Et puis,un jour,on a recommencé entendre ses hurlements.

-Hurle...,voulut dire Wendy mais l'homme la coupa.

-C'est à vos risques et périls!,déclara-t-il en les laissant passer.

_"Je me demande si elles arriveront à changer le cours de l'histoire",_pensa l'homme en les regardant s'éloigner.

Et,quand les filles furent dans la "ville-village",elles constatèrent quelque chose d'étrange;

Les villageois semblaient les regarder d'un mauvais oeil.

Elles entendirent des chuchotements.

**"Ça ne se peut pas...Impossible...peut-être...Eclipse..."**

-Ils n'ont jamais vu d'étrangères ou quoi!,murmura Lucy,un peu énervée. -Ils m'inquiètent un peu...,ajouta Wendy.

Soudainement,quelqu'un surgit,en travers de leur route.

-Toi! Femme des eaux!,hurla-t-il en pointant Juvia. Tu étais censée être morte depuis longtemps! Pourquoi es-tu encore ici!? Tu n'apportes qu'ici que du malheur...à commencer par Eclispe!

Ses amies se tournèrent,automatiquement,vers elle.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure,et elle semblait regarder le sol,tremblante comme une feuille.

-Juvia?,s'enquit la constelliationniste inquiétée.

* * *

** Voila le 1er chapitre qui se termine! Je serai contente de recevoir vos commentaires(positifs, ,négatifs et/ou constructifs) et avis. Désolée des fautes d'inattention et d'orthographes que vous pourriez trouver... **


	2. Jorus ou le Maitre du temps!

**Re-Bonjour tout le monde! Me voila pour le second chapitre de cette histoire! **

**Poussine****: Mon premier commentaire est le tien,je t'en remercie beaucoup! Moi aussi,j'adore cette girl-team!(même si cela ne va pas durer pendant longtemps) Je vais aussi expliquer le secret qui entoure Juvia au fil des chapitres et aussi pourquoi les filles ont eu ce rêve collectif.**

* * *

-IL FAUT L'ATTRAPER!,hurlèrent des personnes en commençant à s'approcher dangereusement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?,s'écria Wendy mal à aise en voyant la foule d'hommes venir sur sur eux.  
-Aucune idée,mais il faudrait pas rester ici!,répondit Levy.  
-Hum! Ouvre-toi,porte du palais du bélier,Aries!,invoqua Lucy en levant sa clé.

L'esprit apparut en s'excusant,une énième fois.

-Aries,occupe-toi d'eux!,s'exclama la mage céleste.  
-D'accord,je suis désoléee! Wool Wall,s'exclama l'esprit en faisant apparaître un mur de laine rose sur les villageois.

Ces derniers perdirent,peu à peu,leur envie d'assaillir les jeunes filles qui en profitèrent pour s'échapper.

Retour à Magnolia...

-C'est pas possible...!,suffoqua presque Cana livide,en regardant ses cartes.P-pourquoi?

Elle n'arrêtait pas de re-mélanger ses cartes et de les remettre sur la table,elle trouvait toujours la même chose.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?,demanda Lisanna,ayant remarqué le changement d'attitude de Cana.

Cette dernière ne dit rien,pendant quelques instants,puis elle se leva d'un coup.

-Où est le maître!?,cria-t-elle en frappant ses mains sur la table.

Le raffut dans la guilde cessa immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,Cana?,demanda Mirajane surprise.  
-On me cherche?,entonna la voix du Maitre Makarov qui apparut des escaliers.  
-Maitre,il faut faire revenir Lucy et les autres de leur mission,au plus vite!,s'écria-t-elle.  
-Hein,pourquoi faudrait-il les faire revenir?,s'enquit Natsu en profitant d'une pause de son combat contre Gray et Gajeel.  
-Il y a un danger de mort certaine qui plane autour d'elles!

Cette annonce abasourdit tout le monde dans la salle.

-"Un danger de mort **certaine**!?",Que veux-tu veux dire!?,s'écria Makarov.  
-Si elles continuent la mission qu'elles sont en train de faire...,commença Cana,livide,cela se finira par la mort d'une des filles!

L'humeur joyeuse,qu'il y avait dans la guilde,s'estompa complètement Tout le monde savait que les cartes de Cana ne se trompait jamais.  
Mais,avant que quelqu'un n'ait le temps de réagir,la guilde fut plongée dans une sorte de gouffre noir qui les firent flotter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe,ici!?,cria Erza,surprise. Pourquoi est-on comme ça!?  
-Aucune...idée...,dit Gray en essayant de se remettre sur les pieds en gesticulant de tout les côtés.

D'autre part,Natsu,Gajeel Lily et Happy semblaient avoir une conversation intéressante.

-C'est juste la pression qui a changé,non?,dit Lily d'un ton sérieux,en étant à l'envers et croisant ses bras.  
-Ça doit être surement ça,déclara Gajeel,en suant un peu.  
-C'est pas plutôt que le vent nous porte là?,interjeta Happy.  
-Non,non,s-surement pas!,bégaya Natsu en ayant des sueurs froides.

Si vous l'avez compris,ils essayaient de savoir si,où ils étaient,était un moyen de transport ou pas.

-Je peux vous répondre que ceci est ni l'un ni l'autre,entonna une voix de nulle part.

-Quoi!? Qu'est-que t'es!?,crièrent Gajeel et Natsu en essayant de repérer l'individu.  
-Si t'es un vrai homme,montre-toi!,vociféra Elfman.  
-J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire que j'ai eu comme consigne de ne pas vous laisser quitter cet endroit,déclara la personne en se matérialisant. Je m'appelle Jorus ou le Maitre du Temps...  
-'_'Le Maitre du Temps''_...?,souffla Erza,craintif.  
-Il faudra essayer de me battre avant de pouvoir aller protéger cette femme de l'eau.  
-Juvia?,s'enquit Gray. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez!?

Devant l'air abasourdi de tout le monde,Jorus ria,mais pas de bon cœur.  
-On dirait qu'elle ne vous a rien dit,s'étonna-t-il un peu. Eh,bien...

Les filles réussirent à s'échapper de ces villageois en se cachant dans un recoin de la "ville-village".

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont!?,fit Levy,perplexe,en reprenant son souffle.

Juvia s'effondra au sol.

-Tout ça,c'est de la faute à Juvia!,cria-t-elle en ayant des larmes qui coulaient le long de ces joues.  
-Comment ça?,demanda Lucy,surprise par le comportement de son amie.

Quand les mots sortirent des lèvres de Juvia,les autres filles furent prises de stupeur.  
Après sa longue explication,les autres furent aux bords des larmes.

-Pour...Pourquoi nous ne as-tu rien dis?,s'efforça de demander Levy.

La mage d'eau ne répondit pas;elle se contenta de regarder le sol. Tout d'un coup,elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer;il s'agissait de Lucy.

-Tu aurais pu en parler,tu sais...,la réprimanda-t-elle.  
-Lucy-san...,souffla-t-elle,surprise.

Soudainement...  
-Qui est là!?,s'exclama la chasseuse de dragon en ayant remarqué la présence de quelqu'un sur le toit d'une habitation proche.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe,Wendy?,demanda Lucy en desserrant Juvia.  
-...On dirait qu'on m'a remarquée,on dirait...,entonna une voix féminine en sautant du toit sur lequel elle se trouvait.

Les yeux de Juvia s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut la personne devant elle.

*******************************  
_Retour à Fairy Tail..._

-Eh bien,elle doit tout simplement **mourir**,déclara Jorus simplement en souriant avec malveillance.

-Q-Quoi!?

* * *

**Eh,voila un chapitre de fait! Je sens que je vais bien profiter de mes vacances!(Regarder la télé ou rester dans mon lit au chaud à regarder la neige tomber) :P Un petit commentaire ne fait pas de mal...****_Allez!_**


	3. Inquiétude et Surprise!

**Me revoilà pour la suite de mon histoire!**

* * *

-Eh bien,elle doit tout simplement mourir,déclara Jorus simplement en souriant avec malveillance.  
-Q-Quoi!?

Le supposé Maître du temps rit à la réaction des mages.

-Elle a déjà été épargnée une fois mais sa chance ne peut plus durer.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par"épargnée"?, l'interrogea Mirajane.  
-Elle était censée avoir disparue depuis longtemps, mais une grande magie pure l'a protégée pendant sept ans.

Sept ans...Personne ne pouvait oublier un chiffre comme ça. La période pendant laquelle ils n'avaient plus donné signe de vie. Ils avaient été protégés par la magie de Mavis Vermillon, la première maître de Fairy Tail suite à l'attaque de Dracnologia.

-C'est quoi ce charabia merdique sur le fait qu'elle doit disparaître!?, s'exclama Gajeel.  
-Pas envie d'expliquer, répondit Jorus, de but en blanc.  
-Eh!, s'indigna le chasseur de dragon d'acier.  
-J'sais pas qui tu es mais si tu crois qu'on va laisser un de nos compagnons mourir comme ça...Tu peux toujours rêver!,rugit Natsu,énervé.

Le chasseur de dragon de feu fonça sur l'ennemi qui ne sembla pas faire mine de bouger.

-Poing ardent du...!, Natsu stoppa brusquement dans sa phrase car il constata qu'il ne sentait aucun pouvoir magique surgir de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de toucher sa cible qu'il perdit son équilibre et se retrouva à l'envers.

-Un dragon slayer...,souffla Jorus, pensif avant d'ajouter. J'ai peut-être oublié de vous prévenir qu'aucun pouvoir magique ne peut fonctionner dans cette dimension.  
-''OUBLIÉ''!? C'EST ÇA,OUI!,s'écria presque toute la guilde.

Les mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

-La magie ne marche vraiment pas ici..., dit Erza en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rééquiper en tenue de combat approprié ni sortir d'armes.

Makarov Dreyar s' inquiétait également.

-Quel est l'intérêt,pour toi et tes compagnons,de faire tout cela?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Le mage ennemi sembla ne pas vouloir répondre à la question, mais avant que le Maître de Fairy Tail ne puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre...

-Même si j'ai pas mes pouvoirs, j'ai toujours mes deux poings!, hurla Natsu en cognant un de ses poings dans la paume de son autre main.  
-J'ai peut-être oublié de vous prévenir que c'est moi qui vous fait tenir en l'air,déclara Jorus, en feignant,une nouvelle fois, l'ignorance.

Cette remarque se fit accompagnée par les visages des deux dragon Slayers qui devinrent pâles.

-Vous allez pas faire ça maintenant!?, crièrent ,simultanément, Gray et Lily à l'intention de Gajeel et Natsu.  
-J'me...sens...pas...bien..., gémirent péniblement le duo en ayant des nausées.

-J'ai peut-être oublié de vous prévenir qu'ici le cours du temps change...  
-ENCORE!?, s' écrièrent, consternés, tout ceux qui ont dû rester sous la protection de Mavis pendant sept ans.  
-Combien de temps s'est écoulé,en dehors de cette zone!?  
-J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire qu'ici, 10 minutes est à peu près égale à 10 heures à l'extérieur.  
-On est bloqué ici depuis au moins 40 minutes..., gémit Droy.

Soit environ 1 jour et 16 heures s'était écoulé à l'extérieur...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez de Juvia, au juste?, demanda Lisanna.  
-J'ai ordre de ne vous dire du tout. Je dois juste vous tenir...

Jorus fut brusquement interrompu dans son speech car il sentit une immense source de magie de l'extérieur interférée avec la sienne avec sa dimension.

-Qu'est-ce que...!?

La zone s'éclata en mille morceaux et tous ses occupants en tombèrent.  
Le sort a voulu que Natsu soit le premier à tomber par-terre et que la majorité des mages tombe sur lui.  
Natsu fut encore plus malchanceux quand se fut Elfman et Gajeel qui tombèrent sur lui en premier.

Erza s' attendait aussi à tomber brusquement au sol, mais quelqu'un la rattrapa et tout sembla se passer au ralenti pour elle.

-H...Hein?, bégaya-t-elle quand elle le vit. Je-Jellal...!?  
-Ça faisait longtemps, Erza, fit-il en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

Elle se sentit rougir légèrement; et Jellal la posa au sol.

-Oh,mais c'est Ultear/Jellal!, s'exclamèrent,en même temps,Gray et Natsu.

Jellal n'était plus vêtu de sa tenue de déguisement (Mystogan), et vers lui se tenait Ultear qui regardait sa boule qui flottait au-dessus de sa main.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?, leur demanda Erza.

Jellal et Ultear s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-On a senti la présence de la magie noire de Zeref émanée d'ici..., répondit la fille d'Ul.  
-Zeref!?, sursautèrent les membres de Fairy Tail.  
-Ce type...a un lien avec Zeref!?

* * *

**Voila un autre cliffhanger! :3 Surprise surprise dans le prochain chapitre!**  
**Mais,sinon je crois que, maintenant quelques-un ont découvert/confirmé l'identité de la femme qui était avec les filles...**

**Un petit commentaire ne fait pas de mal...au contraire ça motive encore plus à écrire! ;)**

**En y pensant, je devrais poster une nouvelle fic sur Fairy Tail dans le courant de la semaine! Je ne sais pas encore le titre mais dans l'ensemble, c'est un truc de défi pour les personnages!(Vous pourrez poser vos défis les plus osés ou loufoques et les gages si le personnage ne veut pas le faire *.* )**

**Poussine: Ahah!Non Jorus, ne porte pas de masque, il a de longues moustaches blanches!(Bien que ça pourrait bien lui aller le masque...) XP**  
**Hatsuiyo-chan: Il faudra être un peu patiente pour en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Juvia!**

**Guest: Je ne sais pas si t'es un guest ou deux mais merci!(Tu peux t'inscrire sur le site,pour ne plus avoir de confusion :p )**

**Smile-of-Fairy:Ton commentaire m'a fait le plus rire! Quel imagination, dis donc! XD Moi même, je ne supporterais pas trop de ne plus avoir accès à internet! ;)**

** 123:Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise!**

**Kanarya: Voila la suite que tu attendais tant! Moi aussi j'aime bien le suspense/mystère! (Detective Conan!) C'est vrai que la team girl est impec'! J'aurai bien voulu rajouter Erza mais elle me fait peur! ;'| lo**l


End file.
